validfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Vengi
Name - Master Vengi Alternate names - Vengi, Tortoise Man, (Old Loner), (Bruce Herbs) Debut - Sky Circle Y (story) Part 1: Sky Cloud - C Appears in Sky Circle Y (story) Part 1,2, and 3 Race - Variation of Human Gender - Male Date of birth - Age 155 (before Age 0) Date of death - (Status: Alive) Height Around 5 ft 8 1/2 in Weight 185 lbs Address - Xenoverse 1911, Multiverse U, Universe 55, Galaxy 30, Solar System 8, Planet E2118911, Skyway Island, Vengi House Occupation - Superordinary Combat Tutor, Sky Team Y Leader Allegiance - Good, Sky Team Y Affiliations - Changes Master Vengi: Master Vengi is Fruito's Combat tutor in Sky Circle Y. He usually lives alone on an island, in his house, watches TV and exercises or works out daily. Quote: "Bring on the jumbo times" — Master Vengi Appearance Appearing to be "stupid", he is actually quite clever when the time needs him to be, in and outside of combat. Once he was able to stop a tsunami by simply cutting of the origin of the wave (using a water prevention technique). He also knows an abundant information of combat (different forms of karate/martial arts), spiritual energies, and electrical knowledge. He is an avid traveler and has traveled all regions on E2118911 (an earth like planet, but it is the size of a larger planet). Personality Instinctive, yet clever. Kind, but willing to defend himself and his allies or anyone who treats him with respect. Biography No specific biography, information about him only now appears in "Sky Circle Y" (story line). ''Sky Circle Y: '' Master Vengi is involved in all 3 parts of "Sky Circle Y" (story, part 1,2, and 3). Power Master Vengi is the strongest human-unknown hybrid on Planet E2118911. He knows over 10,000 forms of karate/martial arts or combat techniques. His power is unlimited and can always be increased or surpass limits (while alive). At times however he has been awfully weak and could not destroy a simple building or prevent the destruction of his house. However at his final transformation at its full power he has been shown to be able to pull 2 galaxies together within 2 minutes. His speed ranges from that of an average 62 year old elderly man (2 mph) to sonic speeds, and light speeds. He is a master at balancing and able to walk across a very thin string (a few inches wide), while only using one foot. Techniques Tortoise Crash - Master Vengi launches himself into the air, takes the form of a tortoise and pummels himself into his target. This technique is powerful enough to break a brick wall and turns its remains into dust. However he becomes injured during the attack. Breeze Pull - Master Vengi uses the wind, increases its power and uses it to propel himself to reaching sonic speeds. Sea Speed - Master Vengi uses the sea's energy, converts it into speed energies while using his Sea Take transformation and reaches light speed for 12 seconds (only usable in Sea Take form). Karate - Knows many forms but mainly uses regular karate. Ocean Blast - Creates a wave, turns it into destructive energy and launches it in a square to his target Tortoise ROAR - Master Vengi drinks a large amount of water, stores it, and launches it at his target while screaming. Tortoise ROAR can wipe out a country-level amount of land. Compacted Tortoise ROAR - Master Vengi uses the Tortoise ROAR and sends it flying toward an enemy or opponent instead of directly at the land mast. It is slightly weaker than Tortoise ROAR. Tortoise ROAR Trio - Master Vengi uses the Tortoise ROAR in three quick successions. It is significantly weaker (cannot destroy much land) but hurts the opponent or target if hit badly, and is a KO move if all three hit. It is 10 times faster than Compacted Tortoise ROAR. Aqua Drowse House - Master Vengi starts becoming drowsy while using an Ocean Blast. This unleashes an explosion, capable of making anything that it hits immovable during the first instant it hits the target, whether it be an entity, landmass or anything else. Split Mist - Master Vengi creates a "clone" image manifestation of himself that is made of completely mist. It has all qualities of Master Vengi and cannot be affected by a physical attack. But if Master Vengi gets KO'd or worse, then the Mist will disappear after 2-4 seconds. Split Fusion - Master Vengi merges with his "Mist Clone", and doubles his destructive power, while not being able to be affected by physical attacks. Telepathy - Master Vengi can move physical things with his mind, and mind-read thoughts' of others (not automatically, when he chooses to). Using Telepathy alone, Master Vengi can at least lift the weight a mid-sized mountain. He can also use telepathy to cause an opponent to lose balance. Thunder Rain - Master Vengi can create a storm of electric rain. This can spread across a range as up to as wide as planet E2118911. Master Vengi can do this only while on a planet with atmosphere. Space Wave - Master Vengi can create an asteroid storm within the range of any solar system while outside of an atmosphere. Galactic Push - Master Vengi can pull any object or mass of objects (within the range of 2 galaxies or less), together while in any kind of outer-space. Sentient Signal - Master Vengi can "tell" whenever an entity with life or with power is approaching. He can sense all life within a solar-system range, at base. D Projection - Master Vengi can project an image of any object in any dimensional form, if it is inanimate, or if it is alive. Copy Slam - If Master Vengi survives any attack or ability used against him, he can use that attack or abilitie(s), instantly afterward. Reckless Force - Master Vengi increased his power and speed for 30 seconds, by double. Strengthen - Master Vengi strengthens himself to full power of any of his forms (including base) Fighting Techniques - About 10,000 of them. Master Vengi usually relies on but is not limited to using karate and taking damage while using the ability Copy Slam. Transformations Base - Master Vengi's base form appears has an old man but he is very strong, able to lift is island and throw it 96 miles away, into a Volcano, while preventing himself from sinking (while standing on a small rock). His maximum speed in this form is 31 mph while running. Tortoise Pole - Master Vengi can turn himself into a completely invulnerable large tortoise (about the size of 5 average sized houses put together), and continue his motion for 2 and a half minutes. Stern Sky - Master Vengi strengths himself and he appears stronger than he was before. He does not become slower while using this form and can reach up to sonic speeds. Sea Take - (5.5 minutes transforming time). Master Vengi absorbs all the energy and the ocean itself after converting it to a oceanic orb and merges with the orb. His power than ascends to enormously powerful levels, and once pulled 2 galaxies together using this form. He can reach up to light speed for 12 "regular" seconds while in this form. This is his "final" form. Master Vengi can breath in underwater locations, space, or anywhere else while in this form Sky Circle Y Part 1 - Sky Circle C: Age 62 (post-age 0). A younger child named Fruito aspires to become an ultimate karate student "one day" at the age of 7. Ten years later he turns 17 and enrolls into a karate program. Disliking this mentor's way, and after being defeated by "fellow" student Kiara (age 18); Fruito leaves his home and travels to the not so well known Vengi house, where he meets Master Vengi. "Bring on the jumbo times" - Master Vengi. At this point in time Master Vengi had only reached his "Tortoise Pole" form. Fruito quickly learns Master Vengi's ways and takes on the Tortoise Pole transformation, eventually defeating Master Vengi. Fruito dissatisfies, returns to his former karate program and defeats Kiara. However the Sensei of the Karate program (Sensei Zoo), easily subdues Fruito. Kiara is banished from the program since she was defeated by Fruito and Fruito about to give up, is stopped by Kiara. Kiara feeling angry over her banishment, and blaming it on Fruito and forces him to help her. Fruito then returns to the Vengi house, witnessing Master Vengi stopping a volcano from erupting. Fruito , astonished immediately vigorously trains with Kiara, under Master Vengi. Master Vengi has achieved all of his forms. Kiara surpasses Fruito and defeats him in combat. Fruito re-challenges her, and quickly defeats Kiara. The two stand confused and are questioning Master Vengi (while demaning answers), why either of them cannot be their opponent twice in a row. Vengi transforms into his Stern Sky form and asks the two of them to defeat him. The two significantly angered, could not overcome him while full of range. Vengi defeated them in seconds. Master Vengi continuously trains the two of them until they reach Stern Sky form. The two of them , in a single month had achieved this form and decide to take on the Karate Program. Part 2 Sky Circle X: Kiara and Fruito returns to the Karate program and challenges the sensei. Kiara (without the aid of Fruito) quickly defeats the first Sensei. The sensei angered allies himself with High-rank sensei. The two karate teachers fight Kiara and Fruito who KO them in seconds. They regain consciousness and the Master Sensei walks in, disappointing not in his students but in the two sensei's for their recklessness. The two senseis immediately apologize to the Master Sensei and shamefully walk away. Master Sensei challenges Fruito one on one and Fruito easily defeats him. Shocked the Master Sensei walks into a hidden door of the room and another individual appears. The Ultimate Sensei emerges from the door and challenges the two Vengi Allies. Ultimate Sensei is defeated relatively easily. Fruito and Kiara and happily celebrating but the Ultimate Sensei could not accept this and summons the Sky Sensei (through a karate ritual portal). Sky Sensei defeats Kiara, but fails to defeat Fruito. Kiara dissatisfied returns with Fruito to the Vengi House, after Sky Sensei is deeply angered ("How could a "high" being lose to a "low" entity? he thought to itself). Vengi is witnessed telepathically lifting a mountain and Kiara stands in awe. However, Fruito is not surprised. C and X (two dragons and overseer of Galaxy 30) appear from the sky, concerned that Master Vengi is becoming too powerful. The dragons introduce themselves as C and X to Vengi, Fruito and Kiara. Kiara knowing Fruito is much stronger than her remembers the "Reckless Force Technique" Master Vengi had taught her. Fruito questions if the dragons are going to attack them. X (female): "A limit will be placed on your power". C (male) "You will not attempt to overthrow us". Vengi: "Overthrow? That's much too jumbo for me!" (while laughing at the dragons). CX " Your sentence has been given". Fruito "Not going to happen round here". Kiara uses the reckless force and immediately knocks back Dragon C. Dragon C disturbed by the attack, and injured by it allows Dragon X to restore him to full health but Fruito intervenes before the heal could be finished while flying at sonic speeds. Fruito defeats the two dragons at once using the "Aqua Drowse House" (from Vengi) technique. The dragons are sent flying back to space. Vengi "Wow you come so far Fruito. But those dragons will return someday and the two of you should be ready". Kiara (wounded but not bothered by the pain agrees). Fruito also agrees with her. Part 3 Sky Circle Y: The dragons "come back from the sky" after 10 months, after Fruito and Kiara both achieve full control over their Stern Sky transformation. (Kiara is now 19, and Fruito is now 18). The dragons commence a fusion and become Dragon CXF. They quickly disrupt the Galactic Frame (a power barrier that once disrupted or broken significantly weakens two nearby opponents), with a combination space-gas wave. Kiara and Fruito are both KO'd before they could complete their (Duo) Tortoise ROAR attacks. This allowed Vengi to already transform into the Sea Take form. The dragons tell Vengi not to fight and it appear he is not fighting. While the dragons are leaving Master Vengi is actually bringing two Galaxies closer together. Dragon C noticing this, warns Dragon X who is about to return to the fight but Fruito and Kiara regain their awareness and complete their Duo Tortoise ROAR which obliterates the dragons after being paralyzed by Master Vengi's Galactic Push technique (using it to disturb the galactic frame which the dragons done previously, stunning the two dragons. This allowed Fruito and Kiara to aid destroying the dragons). Master Vengi (knowing he did not need Kiara and Fruito's help), congratulates them on "saving the galaxies" (when it was him who really defeated the dragons). Kiara then challenges Fruito to a battle. Kiara wins the first round, Fruito wins the second round. They have a gridlock in the third round. A furious Kiara returns to her home and Fruito satisfied enough decides to continue training with Master Vengi. Master Vengi with a smirk, knowing Kiara will come back (for training). Dragon Z appears arriving above the Vengi house speaks to Fruito. "Fruito, you have broken the galactic frame, killed my son and daughter, and in this way, I am obliged to destroy Solar System 8. Master Vengi: "Its not his fault your children attacked my allies!". Dragon Z "I do not care". Significantly angered, Fruito uses his Tortoise Pole form and attacks Dragon Z which without touching him knocks Fruito to the ground. Kiara returned and this however left an opening for her D Projection ability with brings another alternate version of Dragon Z (Dragon Z8) which attacks Dragon Z. Dragon Z somewhat quickly overpowers and vanishes Dragon Z8. This allows Master Vengi to be transformed into his Sea Take form and at light speed, and in one "chop" splits Dragon Z in half, then it vanishes. Dragon Z8 returns (it dimensional time ran out is why it had "vanished" while fighting Dragon Z), and calls upon the Sky Tortoise C (being). Dragon Z8 leaves by flying away to space. Sky Tortoise C, then rewards Vengi, Kiara, and Fruito with a warrior and fruit bringer. Kevin C. Sky Tortoise C exists through a portal. Kevin C (the warrior from another realm), immediately agrees to aid and protect, and give the three of them much fruit and protection, while Sky Tortoise C exists E2118911. Hence and so the Sky Team Y was created (Master Vengi, Fruito, Kiara, and Kevin C). Kiara "You sure are a tough Old Loner". Vengi "Gladly ------ LETS EAT SOMETHING JUMBO". Fruito *Laughs infinitely.* "You are sure one Bruce Herbs". Kevin C "I thank the space for our abundance of fruit". Sky Team Y has been united. Trivia The images on the "top" of this page consist of base form Master Vengi and Stern Sky Master Vengi